


[Podfic] Refresher Training

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [35]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:Today's prompt is: Bosses and Supervisors
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Refresher Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abandon hope, all ye who enter here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527132) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Refresher-Training-by-Fyre-eketiq)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pylgu1oyxrny4mg/GO_Refresher_Training.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[Thunder](https://freesound.org/people/straget/sounds/527664/) by straget  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)


End file.
